


Clear Communication

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Clear Communication

Title: Clear Communication  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)"s Challenge #285: The solar system: Mercury  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Clear Communication

~

“Are there any other items before we adjourn?” Severus asked. He’d been deliberately ignoring Trelawney, but she spoke nonetheless.

“Beware! Mercury is in retrograde.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Fascinating.”

“Communications problems abound--” she intoned.

“Yes, yes.” Severus interrupted. “The staff meeting is dismissed.”

Forgetting about Trelawney, Severus went about his day, dealing with various disasters. Who would’ve predicted that Longbottom’s brood would prove so troublesome? He returned to his rooms late.

“Took you long enough,” Harry purred from the bed.

Severus stared. “I thought you were returning tomorrow.”

“The conference ended early.” Harry smiled. “I guess you missed my message?”

~

“Apparently. I have it on the best authority that it’s because Mercury’s in retrograde,” Severus murmured, disrobing in record time and crawling in next to him.

Harry frowned. “Er, OK.”

Severus settled on top of him. “This means,” he whispered, words punctuated by kisses, “that we shall have to be very clear with our communications.”

Harry spread his legs, gasping as Severus fell into the ‘V’. “Is that clear enough?”

“Crystal.” Severus shifted, moaning as their erections slid against each other. “Although, to be safe, perhaps we shouldn’t talk at all.”

Harry sniggered, pulling Severus’ face down. “Works for me.”

~


End file.
